Locker 1999
by g-c-a-w
Summary: There's a rumour in Seiyo High,that is if you write on a piece of paper your name,problem,place,date and time.An Angel will help you with your problems.6 boys in Seiyo High will meet they're Angels that could change their mind forever.FullSum&PairsInside.
1. Summary

* * *

**Locker 1999**

* * *

**Summary: **Write on a piece of paper,date,time,place,and your problem plus your name. Also 20.000 yen,put it inside Locker 1999 that is already your data is not accurate or correct. The Angels won't come,but if you fill everything in. One of The Angels will come to you. This is the hottest gossip in Seiyo High. 6 boys from Seiyo High will meet they're Angel that will change they're life or maybe perception forever.

AmuTo,RimaHiko,KuTau,KaiYa,OCxOC,OCxOC.

* * *

**1st Request:Yaya**

**'How To Have Fun'**

**Summary:**Kairi Sanjou has always been serious,he takes everything seriously and never know the meaning of 'Fun'. But then he put his data in Locker 1999 also 20.000 Yen. At the designated time,place and day,a girl with dark orange hair appear,her hair was in 2 pigtail. The girl taught Kairi how to have fun,but can the girl taught Kairi to have fun?

* * *

**2nd Request:Rima**

**'Tell The Truth'**

**Summary:**Nagihiko Fujisaki has always been told to be a dancer,in order to do that he has to dressed up as a girl and lied to his friends about being Nadeshiko's twin brother. And he has always been afraid that if he told his friends the truth they will hate him for deceiving them. That change he also put his data in the famous Locker 1999 also not forgetting the money. At the designated time,date and place,she came. A girl with dirty blonde hair,her hair reach till her waist. She also has a petite body. Will the girl be able to make Nagihiko tell the truth?

* * *

**3rd Request:Rui**

**'Get Over It'**

**Summary:**Seiji Hirota is a traumatize boy. He always felt guilty because of his sister's death. That is why he made a vow to stay away from girls,then he put his data in the Locker 1999 also the money. At the designated time and date,the girl came she has white colored hair,her hair is till the end of her neck. Will Seiji learn to forget about his past and be able to get close to girls again?

* * *

**4th Request:Utau**

**'Ignore Them'**

**Summary:**Kukai Souma is a talented soccer of his talent he has no friends at all because of they're jealousy to him and they always talked bad things about him. Time passes and Kukai were depressed because of the things people say about him. He then accidentally heard about Locker 1999 and put his data plus the money. Then the girl came,she has light blonde hair in 2 ponytail. Can the girl help Kukai on getting friends?

* * *

**5th Request:Amu**

**'Dreams and Believe'**

**Summary:**Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a rebellious boy,he always skips school and never socialize with anyone. He always think that school and dreams is not important also living. He heard about the rumors in his school,he's curiosity made him to put his data and money in the infamous Locker 1999. At the designated time,date and place,a girl approach him. She has a shoulder length strawberry colored hair. She then taught Ikuto to believe in his dream plus enjoying his life,but will Ikuto change?

* * *

**6th Request:Raka**

**'Be Yourself'**

**Summary:**Minoru Fujiwara is the 'perfect' student,everybody praise him and loves him. But that is his outer facade,he also obeys his parents wish until his parents told him that he will meet his future wife. Because he doesn't want his parents to choose someone for him. He then decide to put his data also money in Locker 1999. At the designated time,date and place,a girl has knee-length pink cherry hair. She pose as his girlfriend to meet his parents and can the girl make Minoru to be himself?


	2. 1st Request Yaya

* * *

**1st Request:Yaya**

**'How To Have Fun'**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

**_+At School+_**

_"I sigh as I heard one of my classmates searching for an answer that the teacher asked him. None of my friends were paying attention to the teacher, they always fool around. Can't they be serious?!"_ as I thought.

Greetings my name is Kairi Sanjou and I'm an 11th grader in Seiyo High. I had a so-so life you could say. I think all of my classmates are never serious and takes things easily. The meaning of 'Fun' does not exist in my dictionary.

The time passes quickly,its already recess. Rather than eating or chatting like my friends,I just read(re:d)my thick book,ignoring all of my friends chattering. Then the guy who sat beside me began to tell stories about Seiyo High's Angels,I only heard him saying that if we put our data that is name,time,date,place,problems and 20.000 yen, one of those Angel will come. I also heard his friends saying there's a total of 6 Angel's,they helped us boys about our problems and always succeed making us feel better or on finding an answer to our problems.

_**+After School+**_

Again time passes quickly and its already time for me to get home and prepared dinner for my sister. I was nearly outside the school but returns back to my class to retrieve my forgotten book that I was reading earlier. I was about to open the sliding door to my class but heard my classmates talking,

"That Sanjou he IS SOOOOO SERIOUS!!!"

"Yeah,at one time he told me to be quiet in RECESS TIME?!?!"

"WHAT THE HECK?!He said that?"

"Yeah Yeah. I bet he doesn't even know HOW to have fun!!!"

They were laughing,at that time I was going to explode but I manage to control myself and I stomp off to the famous Locker 1999 that my so-called classmate talked about,I wrote in a piece of paper

**To:Seiyo High's Angel**

**From:Kairi Sanjou**

**Date:Wednesday**

**Place:School Roof**

**Time:3.00 p.m.**

**Please teach me how to have fun**

Then after I finished writing,I put the paper into the locker with 20.000 yen and left the locker room. Heading home while saying on my mind, _"I'll proof to you all that I know how to have fun"_

**+Normal POV+**

_**~Locker Room~**_

A group of girls went to the famous Locker 1999 and opened it. There they found a paper and money that was left by someone. One of the girls read it and says what was written on the paper to her friends. She asks

"Well,who wants to take this?"

"Not me"

"No"

"Not my speciality"

"I refused"

"Same here" the girl who was holding the paper earlier said,they look to their last friend and she said happily,

"I'll take it!!!I will have sooo much fun tomorrow!!" she said with a happy laughter. Her other friends nod in agreement.

"Here,don't forget the money" one of them said

"Thankies" she said happily while taking the money.

**+Kairi's POV+**

**_+After School+_**

**_~School Roof~_**

_"Where is she?!?!" _I thought angrily,then suddenly the roof door was opened and revealing a girl who has orange hair tied into two pigtail and she also has brown eyes. She looked at me and come up to me then asks happily,

"Sanjou Kairi-kun?"

"Yes,you're late" I said

"Ahahahah,Iinchou is funny we just met and that's what you said all of sudden" she said with a giggle while I felt something warm on my cheeks._"What did she call me?Iinchou?"_

"Why are you calling me that?" I said while adjusting my glasses

"Ah,because you're like a class rep. Sooo serious" she said while pouting

"What should I call you then?" I asked ignoring her

"Call me Yaya. Iinchou!!!" she said happily

"Just your first name?May I know your last name?" I asked

"Nope,Yaya can't tell you her last name. It's against the law of Seiyo High's Angel" she said

"I see"

"Well,if Iinchou is shy calling Yaya by her first name. Then don't just 'Hey,Oi' or something like that. Okie Dokie Iinchou?!"

"Ye-Yeah" I said trying to hide my blush

"Iinchou!!!Yaya wants to go to the park!!!Let's go!!!" she said as she forcefully grab my hands

"Bu-But I" I tried to break free from her grasp

"Oh,Iinchou. Lighten Up!!!Having fun once in a while won't hurt!!Enjoy it!!!" she said happily while I just nod.

**_~The Park~_**

"Iinchou!!Lets go to the swings!!" she said to me

"But isn't it for kids?" I said

"Nooooo,its okay" she said again while running towards the swings

"O-Okay" I said as I also followed her to the swings.

We play on the swings for awhile and I have to admit that this is quite fun.

"Hey,What's the other members looked like?" I asked curiously

"Hmm.....Yaya says that they're gorgeous!!!In our school,they're the most beautiful girls ever!!!" she said happily

"So,who's idea was it?to make this group?"

"Its Raka-chan while the 2nd in command is Amu-chii. But if you get them as an Angel that means you're lucky" she said

"Why?"

"Because those two rarely took a request"

"So just leaving you 4 to take the job?"

"Yup,but its fun. Yaya could help people like Iinchou"

"I-I see" I said stuttering

"Aah. Iinchou!!Lets go get an ice cream!!" she suddenly said

"S-Sure" I said as the two of us head towards the ice cream shop.

When we arrived she was having a hard time choosing the flavor and after awhile she got a vanilla ice cream. While I got vanilla too. She's the one who payed for it since I left my wallet at home.

"S-Sorry. I'll give your money back for the ice cream" I said

"No,thank you for the ice cream" she said while I have a surprised look in my face

"B-But I didn't pay for it?"

"The money that Yaya use is Iinchou's money. That 20.000 yen"

"The money I thought its for your service"

"That too. Angels only spend 10.000 for the client and another 10.000 yen for me" she said happily while licking her ice cream

"By the way you have ice cream on your face" I said with a hint of laughter in my tone

"Aah. Don't laugh!!!Ka-iri-kun!!" she whined while cleaning her face

"Wait you call me by my name?"

"Yes,because Iinchou manage to smile and laugh!!" she said laughing and surprisingly I laugh too.

_"This is fun. So all this time this is what I'm missing. Happiness" _I thought

After we finished our ice creams,she made a joke it mad me laugh again. We continue to have fun and I laugh plus smiled a lot. We spend the time at the park for quite a while and its already 5.00 p.m.

She suddenly said, "Yaya's work is done Kairi-kun"

"Thank you,I have fun surprisingly" I said with a smile

"Yaya knows" she said happily too

"So I'll be seeing you" I said

"No" she said quietly

"What?" I asked

"Yaya says no. Kairi-kun can't see Yaya" she said sadly

"W-Why?"

"One of the rules. We can't see each other if we don't have a working relationship"

"You mean,I have to request you to see you again"

"Y-Yes" she said stuttering and was about to cry. And I was right she was crying then I come up to her and hug her to calm her down.

"Y-Yaya never cries w-with other c-client b-but wi-with K-Kairi-kun,Yaya f-feels sad" she said while sobbing

"Its alright I hope we can meet again some other time" I said sadly

"N-NO!!Yaya decided that she will quit and Yaya will be together with Ka-Kairi-kun" she said while I blush at the remark

"But you said you liked to help people like me" I said

"No. Its okay,Yaya will be okay. So if Yaya quits will Kairi-kun still be my friend" she said

"Yes" I replied

"Is this true what we just heard,Yaya" someone suddenly said while Yaya suddenly looked towards the voice and her tears already stopped

"Raka-chan,Amu-chi,Rima-tan,Rui-chan,Utau-tan" she said to the girls

"They are?" I mutter

"Yes,Kairi-kun they are the members of Seiyo High Angel's" she said

"Are you sure about this?" the girl with long blonde hair said she has a petite body and I think her name is Rima-san

"Yup,Yaya is sure!!" she said while those 5 looked at each other then smiled

"I see. Yaya you might not be our member anymore but we're still your friends" the pink hair girl said

"Amu-chi" Yaya said happily

"What Amu-chan said is right Yaya-chan. As I always told you all. Our happiness is to find the last client that could make us be ourselves in front of them. Yaya-chan you found him. Kairi-kun is your last client" a darker pink hair girl said

And Yaya ran up to them and they hug her

"Thank You,Raka-chan" she said happily but shook her head, "No,thank you everyone!!Yaya loves you!!" she said

"We love you too Yaya" a light blonde hair girl in two ponytail said

"And we always will" the white hair girl said

"Utau-tan!!Rui-chan!!" she said

"Well,Kairi-kun we leave her in your capable hands" Amu-san said to me

"Yes" I said

"Be seeing you Yaya" Rima-san said while all of them walked away

"Since Yaya quit. Yaya's fullname is Yaya Yuiki. Call me Yaya okay Kairi-kun"

"Sure" I said with a smile.

Yaya,thanks to you I now know how to have fun and I have found it. I found happiness. I'm content now that I have found happiness and a friend,no,a special person by my side.

* * *

**Aya:Yay!!!My 5th fanfic!!!!**

**Ikuto:Its AmuTo right?**

**Aya:Well,yeah. Later**

**Ikuto:Later?**

**Aya:You're the 6th request **

**Ikuto:-read the story- What the heck?!This is the 1st request!!**

**Aya:Yeah,Duh**

**Ikuto:Why do you make it the 6th request**

**Aya:Because Amu is the 2nd in command**

**Ikuto:Ah,Okay.**

**Yaya:Guys!!RnR!!Okay!!**


	3. 2nd Request Rima

**2nd Request:Rima **

**Tell The Truth**

* * *

**Aya:Yay!!!The 2nd Request!!!And most of all I want to say THANK YOU!!!THANK YOU!!!to my reviewers and to** _All I Want For Chritsmas Is Ikuto_**!!!She beta read this chappie!!!yay!!her!!**

**Rima:Happy Reading!**

**

* * *

++Nagihiko's POV++**

**+Fujisaki Residence+**

I just finished studying abroad to become the best Kabuki dancer. Pleased to meet you. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki but also known as Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Yes, in my family there's a tradition that a boy must be dressed up as a girl until a certain age they might show their true gender.

I've been in Seiyo High since first grade as a girl and when I'm going into sixth grade, I moved to the U.S but know I'm on my way back to Japan as a boy!

I am discouraged to tell all of my friends about this little secret of mine. That is why I decided to pretend. I decided to keep on pretending to be Nadeshiko's twin brother.

"Guess I have to prepare for tomorrow. I'm finally going back to Seiyo High as Nagihiko and not Nadeshiko." I muttered while preparing my books for tomorrow's lessons.

**+Seiyo High+**

I entered the school confidently and spotted some of my old friends. Some of the girls had squealed when they saw me. Then I went to the staff room to meet my new homeroom teacher. I found him then we headed to my class. My class is 8-A. My teacher introduce me to my classmates.

I reintroduced my self to them.  
"Hello,I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki. Nice to meet you."

With a smile some of my new classmates raised their hands and asked me a question.

"Are you related to Nadeshiko?"

I just smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm her twin brother."

She nodded and sat back. After that, the teacher quickly showed me to my chair. The time passed quite quickly and it's time for break. I decided to eat alone and went to a quiet and hidden gazebo in the woods.

I spent my time there but I heard some girls talking while they passed the gazebo and they headed towards the gazebo. Then I quickly hid behind the bushes and I don't even know why I hid from them. And I accidentally heard what they were talking about.

They were talking about a special locker inside the school. If a person put a piece of paper with their name, date, time, place and the problem also 20.000 yen, it was said that one of the Angel would come at the designated time, date and place to help the person who requested help and for any problems too.

After hearing these things, I made up my mind and I will try it out and put my information on a paper and inside that locker after school has finished.

**+After School+**

School has finally finished. I quickly ran to the locker and added my note that I wrote on a piece of paper with the money then left.

**_To:Angels Of Seiyo High_**

**_I want to have a courage to tell the truth about certain subjects. Can you please help me with my problem?_**

**_Please meet me tomorrow in the park near Seiyo High at 6.00 P.M._**

**_-Nagihiko Fujisaki_**

**++Normal POV++**

"I think we've got another one here" Amu said as she opened the locker.

"Ah, it's from that new transfer student. Um, Nagihiko was it?" Rui said.

"He needs help on telling the truth?"Raka said.

"I think he has a very very big secret that he can never told to anyone."Utau said.

"I'll take it." Rima just said nonchalantly.

"Good idea!" Amu, Rui, Raka and Utau said in unison.

"Here it is Rima. The money." Amu said.

"Thanks. I'll start preparing for tomorrow. See you later." Rima said as she left.

**+The Next Day+ **

**+The Park+ **

**+6.00 p.m+ **

**+Nagihiko's POV+**

I arrived in the park and saw a girl sitting on the bench. She had long curly hair. Her hair color was blonde and she had a very petite body.

I approached her.

"Excuse me, but are you?" I asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Rima and you are Nagihiko Fujisaki-kun?" she questioned as she stood up from the dark wooden bench.

"I'm sorry I'm quite late." I said.

"It's okay, I just arrived myself but you shouldn't make girls wait." she said truthfully.

"Well... I was late... because..." I stopped, not wanting to reveal the truth.

"I see. So that's why you asked for our help. You're not good at lying nor telling the truth." Rima said as he sat down beside her.

"G-Guess so.." I stuttered slightly.

"Well, enough of that. Are you hungry?" she asked.  
"No." I lied. My stomach growled in protest.

"Mmm..sorry." I aplogized while grinning sheepishly.

"You are hungry, it seems you didn't bring any money. My treat then." she said while walking away.

_"She's so honest"_ I thought while following her.

"But I can't let you treat me" I said.

"You're the one who is treating me" she said.

"H-How?" I asked, stuttering at the same time.

"The money you put in the locker, we'll eat using that money. Technically speaking, you're the one who is treating me. Do you get it? Or do you want me to explain to you again? I don't really mind." she said honestly while I shook my head.

After minutes of walking, we went to this little crowded cafe called DreSel. We went inside the cafe and the manager greeted Rima-san warmly, they seemed to be pretty close.

"Rima-chan,welcome again. We've been waiting for you. The usual place?" the manager asked happily.

"Yes, please Mirina-san" she said while giving the manager a smile.

"This way." she said as she led the way. She took us to a private room where we were alone.

"This place is for VIP's only and Rima-chan is our special guest!" she said happily.

"Then here is the menu. Call me when you're ready to order!" she said as she scurried off

"You've been here often?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe you've seen her name tag. She is the cafe's manager and also the owner of DreSel."she said while looking at the menu.

"I see." I just said while looking at the menu.

After looking at menu quite awhile we ordered or food and then silence.

"Can I ask you something?" I suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, what is it?" she said.

"You haven't told me your last name and calling you by your first name seems kinda awkward." I said truthfully, surprising me myself.

"I have one but I can't tell you. It's one of Seiyo High Angel's rules. Sorry." she said.

"I see. So you can't tell anyone?" I asked.

"No, only the other members know" she replied nonchalantly.

And after some time, our orders arrived and we began to eat silently.

"So,is the food to your liking? Fujisaki-kun?" she suddenly said.

"Well, I think its so-so" I said truthfully again.

"I see. That's good." she said

"Good?" I repeated after her.

"Yes, you're not lying again but now you're telling the truth." she said with a slight smile.

'I see." I said while replying to her smile.

"Actually. My real problem is that... well, in my family there's a tradition that a boy must dress up as a girl until a certain age." I trailed off slightly as I started to gauge her reaction.

"Hmm┘..So that's what you're afraid of."she said casually.

"You don't think this as an awkward thing" I asked carefully.

"No, I think you should tell your friends the truth and I'm sure they'll understand your true feelings..." she said with a true smile while I blushed.

"But what if they don't?" I said sadly.

"No, I'm sure they will. Trust me. Nagihiko" she said.

We finished our dinner quickly and then left the restaurant together, strolling along the park.

"Sooo, anything you want to tell me?" she said.

"Yes, I want to tell you about my true feelings" I said firmly.

"Then let's hear it." Rima said.

"I love you, Rima." I said while she just stared at me, then smiled happily and said,

"Me too, Nagihiko!"

We then kissed, it's not a long one. We then broke apart and looked at each other smiling. Then we heard footsteps coming,Rima just sighed and said,

"Utau. Amu." as the two approach us.

The two were beautiful like a model,one had light blonde hair with 2 ponytail while the other had shoulder-length pink hair.

"Rima,you know what this means do you?" the blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah, I quit. We're still friends,right?" Rima said.

"Well, I'll tell the others about your decision then. And we're still the best of friends all of us. Be seeing you then!" the pink hair girl said as she waved goodbye to Rima.

"Please take care of her, Fujisaki-san" the blonde girl said while I nodded my consent to her request.

She waved goodbye to Rima. Rima waved them back.

"Quit?! What is that supposed to mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, technically speaking,we Seiyo High Angels can't have a relationship with any boy. Its not allowed and if we want to go out with a person we have to quit the group." she said.

"Be-because of me you-"

I was cut off by her as she put her fingers on my lips.

"It's ok. We're still friends and speaking of which we're going out, right? So no more secrets!" she said to me while putting her hands on her hips.

"No. No secrets at all." I said with a smile and we both laughed happily together.

Rima... Don't worry, I will never tell a lie to you ever and I'll always tell only the truth to you.

* * *

**Aya:Yay!!Done!!!And**

xXxAmuToxXx.....I'll answer the question.

Q : Are the Seiyo high's angels study at Seiyo?

A : Good question!! Yes,the Angel's are from Seiyo High.

Q : If they were, won't their clients tell others that they are The S.H.A.?

A : No. They won't, they kinda like swore a secrecy to the S.H.A(I like the abbreviation. I hope you don't mind if I use itXD). If they tell anyone about they're(the S.H.A) identity, the S.H.A will punish them or blackmail them. But most of the S.H.A client won't tell who the S.H.A really are if someone asked them. They just avoid the person who asked them or ignore them.

**Aya: Okay, I hope this answers you question, so you won't get confusedXDXDXD**

**Aya: Btw R&R 'kay!!!!And thanks again **_All I Want For Chritsmas Is Ikuto_!!!

**Aya: Ah, and if you want to be my beta-reader too, its alright just PM me cause I have sooo many chappie that you can proof read. I soo suck at grammar!!**


End file.
